Draining Time
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: The Prince had discovered something hidden for centuries within his own castle. And oh how this discovery has caused a huge disturbance in his life. PrincexOCxDarkPrince


I so do not own Prince of Persia. If I did, Farah would be dead, the prince wouldn't have given a crap if the dark prince killed her, and I'd laugh watching it over and over on the game.

On to the story now…

///….///

'_Maybe death is not so bad. Maybe I would prefer it more then this…'_ Sullen violet eyes watched out of her prison. How long had she'd been trapped here? Ten… Twenty thousand years perhaps? She had lost track of time. She felt nothing but emptiness in her imprisonment. And she could see nothing but the black of the walls around her. She sighed once again trying to feel for a life, anything that could signal someone who could release her. She was about to give up when she felt it. A spark of energy, then a heartbeat, and it was drawing close. She almost cried out in pure joy of it. Now if only they would release her. All they needed to do was step into the room where her prison was kept and she would be free. She felt it so close, but then it turned. _'No! You can not leave me here!'_

With all the strength she could muster, she sent out a call. She felt the life freeze, before walking closer to her room. _'Yes! I'll finally be free!'_

The Prince didn't know what compelled him to go into the room. His father said that not even he had ever explored this part of the palace. It looked like any other part of the palace if not untouched for many years.

_**You are loosing sight of our purpose! Now is not the time to go exploring.**_

_Hush, I was beginning to enjoy your silence. _He still could not get used to that dark voice whispering things in his mind. Nor the fact he turned into a glorified sand creature.

_**I am nothing like them. Do not even attempt to put me in that category. **_

The prince chose to ignore what he dubbed "Dark Prince". Instead he wondered closer to the room that seemed to be calling out to him. Carefully, he pushed open the door, his other hand resting on the dagger of time. He could never have guessed what would happen next.

The whole room seemed to shake, twisting and distorting. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. But now, crouched in the very middle of the room, was a woman. Her long hair was such a metallic black that it shined silver, and fell around her like silk. She was staring at him, her eyes drawing him in. He had never seen someone with such color eyes. They reminded him of amethyst jewels, framed by kohl. Her heart shaped face held a straight nose, delicate cheek bones, and the lushest lips he had ever seen on a woman. She stood, revealing she wore no clothes. Her body was a mix of flat lines and soft curves. He couldn't help but let his gaze sweep over her full bosom, slim waist, rounded hips, and legs that seemed to go forever.

_**Now this was worth the small detour. Shall we take her with us? She will make good company. Much better then that Farah you seem so found of. **_

He had no time to reply because she now was right in front of him. Her prefect porcelain hand reached out and pulled him to her. One word escaped her lips. "Master,"

Oh she could have made love to him right there. She was free. After so long, she was finally free. She touched him, relishing in the warmth his body so freely gave. Oh he was so perfect! He had deep brunet hair that framed his face just right and fell almost to his shoulders. And oh what a face! He was the epitome of handsome, with strong aristocratic features, sensual lips, and those eyes. She had never seen a more beautiful mix of silver and blue. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder; she pulled him into her arms. "Master, how I've waited for you."

_**Master…I like the sound of that.**_

The Prince did not know how to respond. His face was dangerously close to the woman's perfect breasts. Gods, this was unfair and wrong on so many levels. If he just moved his mouth over a mere inch, he could envelope one of those rosy peaks and taste her.

_**Then what's holding you back. I say we enjoy ourselves.**_

_You are not helping. She needs our help and you can think of is pushing her against the wall behind us and taking her. _

_**I am you and you are me. Basically, you desire the same thing I do. Do not try to even deny that, Prince.**_

He let out a groan and pushed the girl away. His hands rest on her shoulders and he nearly hissed at just how soft her skin felt. "Miss, I don't know why you are here and why you call me master. So I am going to start with the basics. Tell me your name."

She blinked up at him, before answering. "My name is Olathe. I was imprisoned and you freed me. I am now in you service forever."

The prince let out a long sigh through his nose. "Olathe, explain to me why you were imprisoned."

She frowned, and stepped back. "I am an immortal. A priest sealed me away in hopes of stealing my immortality. He was never able to and I have been waiting for so long for someone to release me."

_**Oh…interesting, we are definitely keeping her. **_

_Hush. _

The Prince cleared his throat slightly, removing his hands form Olathe's shoulders. "Well then, I guess I have no choice but to take you with me."

She smiled brightly, a fang poking out of her mouth to rest on those oh so tempting lips. "I wouldn't let you leave without me master." She hugged his arms, the appendage getting squeezed between her breasts. He groaned low in his throat as certain parts of his anatomy became painfully hard.

_The first thing we do is get her something to wear._

_**You have got to be kidding me. I happen to enjoy her clothing choices…or lack of therefore.**_

He closed his eyes, counting to ten and thing of as many unpleasant images as he could. The image of Klompa in all his gigantic, rotting glory did wonders when it came to become un-aroused.

_**I would have just thought of Farah…**_

_Shut up…_

_**You know I'm right.**_

The Prince stayed silent as he grabbed an old curtain, wrapping it around Olathe's body. He used the cord to keep it together, but the dress fashioned only made him want to rip it off and ravish her. ((As for what the dress looks like, think of the Sorceress's dress in the Scorpion King after Matthias and her escaped form the palace through the baths.)) She just stood there, starring at him wit those hypnotizing eyes. He held back a growl when he realized that just looking at her caused his arousal to come back with a vengeance.

_Kill me now._

_**Fuck her now.**_

For once, The Prince seriously considered his darker sides offer.


End file.
